dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanako Yasaka
Kanako Yasaka is an antagonistic character in Dimensional Clash IX. She is a very ambitious goddess who is willing to do anything for a surplus of faith- including putting others in danger. Appearance Kanako has an elaborate red shirt with long white sleeves and a round mirror over the center of her chest. She wears a long black skirt with a red flower print hem. Has poofy intense blue hair and dark red eyes. Behind her is a large twisting rope circle shimenawa with shide. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Kanako's shimenawa, symbolizing her signature animal of a snake *Kanako's onbashira, which she either tosses off a cliff in festivals, or to use as turrets to help her attack. Abilities *Kanako can apparently create heavenliness, which refers to sky. *Kanako has control over the weather and the wind, allowing her to either cook up a tornado, hurricane, thunderstorm, or all three, although it's mostly for cosmetics. *Kanako's actual abilities are unknown, and may be beyond human comprehension. Personality Kanako is an ambitious woman who treats religion like a business, using whatever means bring her the most "profit" - that profit being instead faith. She has a natural presence that can seem intimidating or suspicious at times, but also reliable. Unusually for a god she has little respect for tradition - she demands little formality in her worship, and encourages scientific progress. It is somewhat strange for a deity to be knowledgeable and interested about science. She has no hostility towards humans, though as is the case with all deities, she may curse them if they are disrespectful. She also seems to be rather short-tempered, but she is vulnerable to gifts. In the Clash, Kanako has a car-dealer like personality, advertising her religion to "the unenlightened". Pre-Clash Biography A god of the invading Yamato (the modern Japanese people), Kanako took over the Moriya Shrine after defeating its native goddess, Suwako Moriya, by holding out a thin vine that immediately rusted all of Suwako's iron weaponry. However, the original people of Moriya found it difficult to accept their new deity. In order to consolidate her newfound kingdom, she borrowed Suwako's powers. In reality, Suwako still ruled over the Moriya, but Kanako was their deity in name only. After doing this, though, the Yamato began to disbelieve in the concept of eternity, which Kanako in part represented. They grew stronger and invented ways of getting around the agricultural problems posed by harsh rain and wind. As their belief in science and information grew, their faith in Kanako waned, and thus did her power. In order to solve this problem, Kanako decided that the most appropriate course of action would be to abandon the human world and gather faith in Gensokyo. It ended up working out quite well, and she started to be worshipped as the deity of the Youkai Mountain. She then realized that, after observing the Hakurei Shrine which, though low on faith, was frequently visited by youkai was the main reason she had been accepted so quickly. Kanako, however, did not forsee the power of those who lived on the mountain, such as the kappa and tengu, growing greater through their worship of her. Worried about the power balance in Gensokyo, she resolved to rein in more believers from elsewhere, and thus decided to utilize the Hakurei Shrine for her own ends. Notable Actions Nirn Kanako brought Thomas Cloutier great power by giving him connections to Utsuho Reiuji (another of her clients), and promised to help him out when he needs aid. It is unknown how much damage this will deal to the clashers, and how significant Kanako is compared to the likes of the Shadow Demon or Yukari, but what is certain is that Kanako will continue to manipulate others into worshipping her as their goddess, from which she will aid them in turn. Later, Kanako would convert the LEGO Nazis into her religion in exchange for telekinesis and the ability to better create structures. She would later convert the Locust Horde into her side in exchange for a new leader and new, powerful tools. However, unsatisfied by her rate of conversion, Kanako Yasaka decides she would take it in her personal hands to eliminate the Tourneymasters, who pose the biggest threat to those worshipping her. She challenges Undyne to a duel to see who is the more powerful deity. After a lengthy danmaku battle, Kanako comes very close to killing Undyne for good. However, before the finishing blow, Kanako is defeated humiliatingly by the likes of Remilia Scarlet and Sakuya Izayoi. Frustrated and angered, Kanako declares the tourney masters as her enemies, and places a curse on Remilia Scarlet for humiliating her. She later converts the city of Windhelm after it was conquered by Utsuho and Thomas, with its people desperate for a new leader. She later appears before Utsuho and Thomas as the duo were humiliated by Aya, Marisa, and Yukari. She assures Thomas that he is not a failiure, and provides encouraging words to the two of them, sounding genuine and sincere. However, it is still entirely possible she said this merely as a way to keep a "customer" as a "customer"; a buisness tactic. StarCraft Kanako appears in Korhal after the events of the Utsuho/Thomas invasion, and later the Aku conquering. Kanako easily persuades the entire planet to worshipping her, desperate for a leader after the consecutive attacks. Relationships Sanae Kochiya Sanae is a wind priestess that worships Kanako, and was part of the shrine's move to Gensokyo. Kanako mentioned in Symposium of Post-mysticism that Sanae herself can be referred to as one of the "gods" of the Moriya Shrine. Kanako also appears to act as a "parent figure" to Sanae as well. Even though she does use of the wind priestess occasionally for her own selfish dseries, Kanako still wishes the best for Sanae. Suwako Moriya Kanako and Suwako are the opposing gods of Moriya, but their profiles state that they share quite a few common interests and are actually pretty good friends. They do argue a lot, though, and Kanako still wears the snake-representing shimenawato boast about the fact that she beat her. In the clash, the two appear to act as business partners. They are both as invested as the other in their devious schemes and conspiracies, actively working together to gain more faith. Thomas Cloutier Being Kanako's first new contact in this new Clash, Kanako decided to convert Thomas Cloutier. She made a deal with him by giving him greater power in the form of an alliance between him and Utsuho, as well as Kanako herself occasionally jumping in to help Thomas, in exchange for a little faith. While she does comfort him later after giving a motivational speech, this might be completely out of a want to keep her believers. In the end, however, this all appeared to be for naught, as Kanako has turned on Thomas in favor of the more profitable Yukari. It is at this point does she reveal that she sees Thomas as nothing more than a simple "customer" of her faith and- thanks to his loyalty and belief in her- a useful tool when bargaining. Utsuho Reiuji Having been a previous client of hers, Utsuho and Kanako have a very well-balanced client-provider relationship. While Utsuho wishes to get to know the goddess more, Kanako acknowledges that Utsuho is only a client, with the former being the provider. This, and due to her ambitious nature, Kanako will use Utsuho for her own means, taking advantage of the latter's low intelligence and naive trusting nature. Kanako also views Utsuho as a powerful personal weapon that she can unleash upon those when she feels the need. Of course, the goddess is still weary of the hell-raven's desires to dominate the world and burn it to a crisp, as well as the soul of the Yatagarasu who resides within her. Undyne Feeling the strength of the tourneymasters, Kanako believes that them to be threats to her religion, being "false gods". She challenges Undyne to a Dannaku battle in hopes to asserting herself as the most powerful, true god of the clash. While Kanako comes very close to killing Undyne, she is ultimately defeated in a humiliating manner by Remilia Scarlet and Sakura Izayoi. Enraged, Kanako declares aundyne as one of her enemies. Remilia Scarlet Remilia intervenes in the end of Kanako's duel with Undyne by defeating her singlehandedly with almost a single blow. Enraged by this humiliating defeat, Kanako places a curse on Remilia, stating that she will lose something precious to her in the near future. However, not knowing what this means, Remilia waves it off as a mere threat. Yukari Yakumo At first glance, it appears Kanako has a certain disdain for Yukari, or even a disliking, finding her as an irritant. She appears to donate forces to aid Thomas in her destruction during the events of Criminal Revolution. However, it is soon revealed that Kanako finds that an alliance with the gap youkai is very lucrative to her Faith. While she has Yukari wreak havoc and devastation on the land, the goddess herself steps in as a figurehead to be worshipped by those that were stomped on by Yukari. Trivia *Kanako is less story-relevant as a threat compared to Yukari Yakumo, yet Kanako is alligned to being more "evil" than Yukari is. *Kanako will convert as many characters as she can, good and bad, but mostly bad. Because of this, it is highly likely she will pose as a major secondary antagonist in the Clash. *Some time in the future, it is rumored that Kanako will try to overthrow trust in the Tourneymasters for the sake of giving herself some faith. Whether this will succeed or not is up to debate. *Kanako's theme is Suwa Foughten Field. It can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHFYORrFp8U *Kanako is the one of, if not the, first character in DCIX to come close to killing a tourneymaster, and an incredibly important one at that. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Frogies Category:Touhou Project Category:Gods Category:Reptiles Category:Female Category:Snakes Category:Japanese Category:Lawful Evil Category:Newcomers